


有时寂寞

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 性癖大合集, 房车sex, 所有我对他们的性幻想, 潘卡, 炮友, 视频sex, 野战, 高空俱乐部
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 欢愉是罪恶的开始，Max和Daniel深谙此道。房车/野地/飞机/视频，应有尽有。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	有时寂寞

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lonely Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419367) by [Xylophone323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323)



> 潘卡潘卡潘卡潘卡潘卡潘卡！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

因为头几次都是暧昧的试探，Daniel到现在还会和Max争论究竟是谁先开口邀请了对方。

“沙发访谈结束之后，你直接一声不吭地跟着我进了公寓不是吗？”

“要这么说，那年在巴塞罗那你睡在我的房车里算怎么回事？”

“你还不到19岁，不是什么都没干吗！再下去该不会说你在二队那年发给我的色情短信了吧，我会被逮捕的。”

“那不是色情短信！我们在美国，那个周末你没开好，我问你要不要去热狗店……”

“吃热狗？就是色情短信。”

Daniel还在用浴巾擦拭头发，他抹了一把镜子上浮起的水雾，看见Max只穿着内衣地躺在床上打游戏。

这段关系始于心照不宣的默契、赛车手繁忙的行程还有两杯黑啤之后的庆祝。欲望不是什么可以轻易视而不见的念头，它总是似有若无地盘旋在那里，等待着某个降落的机会。或者是Daniel的手指搭在Max的后颈上时，也有可能是Max的大腿靠向Daniel的一边时，血液就会被点燃滚烫。

当你拥有自己队友这样质量的性伴侣，还有什么可抱怨的呢？反正他们两人也总是避无可避地住在一起，给片刻的偷欢减轻了不少难度。他们不用是互换灵魂的爱人，也不必承担沉重尴尬的责任，只需全副身心地享受快感的瞬息。

有什么不好吗？

“不如干脆来选哪次更爽吧，17年是马来西亚还是巴西。”这样冒着十足傻气的话被Max说出来才不觉得滑稽。

Daniel转过身，浴巾挂在他的腰上岌岌可危，他瞟了一眼电视机上的画面，笑了一下：“看来你这次匹配的对手确实不怎么样。”

Max不置可否地哼了一声，手上还操作着摇杆，偶尔把视线分给Daniel裸露的上半身，下意识地挑了一下眉。

* * *

圣保罗的十一月天气也总是晴朗如夏，整个队伍先在酒店安顿了下来，Max在刷卡进门的时候也朝Daniel挑了一下眉，准时在十一点半敲响了门。

Max的头发还没有干，Daniel低声嘲笑他性急，但一只手已经解开了牛仔裤上的纽扣。Max啃咬在锁骨的棱角上，差点弄疼了Daniel。他知道Daniel近来的情绪都不太高涨，所以尽可能地露出讨好的姿态。Daniel的大腿内侧很敏感，Max的手掌一覆上去，就能听到Daniel的呼吸急促起来。

衔不住的津液顺着嘴角滴落，像是要磨破对方的嘴唇，红肿晶亮的唇瓣在灯下欲拒还迎。那几乎是他们吻得最深情的一次，仿若前世的恋人再度重逢，把无数年的思念都推给对方。

他们熟悉对方的身体就像自己的，这里会痒，那里会疼，还有泄露情欲的开关在哪里。他们互相探索了这么久，建立起无言的紧密羁绊，只存在于彼此的肉体，只交换于此刻的温存。

“我爱你，Daniel.”

Max忘乎所以地在高潮时说出了被诅咒的禁语，他的大脑一下被警笛啸鸣充斥着，只敢偷偷地眯起眼瞥向喘着粗气的Daniel，好在对方也没有什么意识听见这句气音沙哑的话。

他不是故意说出这句话的，他不想成为那个打碎镜子的人。

* * *

马来西亚则是另外一回事，与所有的柔情缱绻截然相反。

他们身上满是黏腻的汗，沾着香槟和汽油的味道，跌跌撞撞地摔进房车里。位置很狭隘，Daniel不忘伸手拉上了窗帘，Max却好像全然不在乎了一样。他们刚从近乎生死厮杀的赛场上回来，浑身每一块骨头都要散架，却同时为迫不及待的性爱叫嚣。

大概是肾上腺素作祟，Max甚至没有用上润滑剂，带着安全套就这么直挺挺地进去了。痛觉被刺激的兴奋麻痹，Daniel竟不自主地扭动着后身渴望着更多这样胀痛的满足感。他把身体重量倚在身后的墙上，Max扶着他的腿贪饕地进出，理智被蒸发在炎炎烈日里。

他们抵达的高潮已经失去了计数，到了最后，Max只是想看看他或者Daniel是不是还能射出来。整个房车里都是浓郁又色情的气味冲昏了头脑。Daniel半跪在地上，四肢不能撑住身体，破碎得像一只布偶，喉咙里再也说不出任何字——也许是因为他的嗓子哑了，也许是因为他还含着什么。

倒也好，他们之间本来就不需要什么甜言蜜语。

* * *

“18年在澳大利亚不是更好吗？”Daniel坐到了Max身边，把小腿叠在了对方的腿上，然后拿起手机检查了一下自己收不完的信息。

Max顺势把自己的手架在Daniel的腿上，倾身向前，这场FIFA离结束不太远了。

* * *

他们在澳大利亚多留了一天，坐上晚班飞机去了一趟珀斯。Daniel的父母家后院有一个大得夸张的烧烤架，比手臂还大的牛肉肋排一整块放上去，会滋滋地冒出香气。

因为要赶第二天的早机离开，两个人没有呆得太晚，又再开了一段时间的车回到了Daniel自己住的地方。Daniel把折叠躺椅拉开放在阳台上，在郊野外的星星清晰了许多，他递给Max一杯冰气泡水，这是他能在冰箱里唯一还能喝的东西。

这是Daniel的梦开始的地方，他小时候也这样躺在沾满了泥尘的躺椅里幻想手里握着方向盘，乃至冠军奖杯。他到底无法和Daniel仰望同一片天空，阿姆斯特丹的夜比这里晚来几个小时。

他好像从来追不上Daniel，无论是越向北越黯淡的星空，还是那空白但又不得不承认的八年。

Max握住了Daniel的手，因为气泡水而变得冰凉。他翻身亲吻了一下Daniel的嘴角，留下温柔。他们接吻的时候还有烧烤酱的味道，Max在心暗暗笑了一会，却没有提起打破令人心醉的气氛。

桉树茂密的叶子窸窸窣窣飘在了衣服上，他们躺进柔软的草坪里，膝盖和手肘都陷入泥土里。参差不齐的杂草有点扎鼻子，Daniel被戳得咯咯笑个不停，他骑着Max的腰，洋洋得意地在Max身上落下一个又一个吻。

这里是他最放松的乐园，他哼着曲摇摆自己的腰肢，舌头灵巧地舔过Max的耳后和胸前，泛起点点涟漪。他看见Daniel脸色绯红，替自己做好了扩张，发出低声呻吟，一下子把性器吞入了底。

Max闭上眼深吸了一口气，也许这就是永无乡的样子。

* * *

他们对视了一眼，那些火辣的回忆都在只言片语间涌了上来，最不应该做的就是现在浪费时间。

这段关系会走到尽头吗？穷途末路又是什么样子的？两人都没有想过，他们也曾经历了许多难以启齿的时刻……

* * *

撞车双退不是什么过不去的坎，Max坐在床头不知道做什么好。新闻铺天盖地地席卷而来，他们刚从派对回来，在Horner面前故作友好的时间已经过去了。Max不知道自己为什么兜兜转转又睡到了Daniel的床上，和对方分享着不到几平方米的空间。

他们什么也没有做，像是Max第一次站上奖台的那一夜，Daniel借口自己的房间里没有空调，溜进来和他睡了一晚。

没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有性爱，只是有另一个人平稳地呼吸在枕头的另一边。

Max和Daniel，谁也没有对他们之间关系界定，对于朋友来说他们越界得太多了，对于恋人来说他们分享得太少了。

* * *

但是奇妙的是，一次又一次，他们验证了两人不得不彼此贪恋和痴缠，就算是分别，也只会让人更加想念那点缝隙里的半晌春光。

私人飞机是罪恶的根源，他们坐得太近，近得可以感觉对方的体温和刚刚冲完澡留下的廉价洗发水味。Daniel被空调吹得发冷，胃里却如岩浆倾倒般滚烫。他的手刚刚碰到Max，就看见对方立刻放下了手机。

“在这里？”Daniel不确定地问道，却在短短的问句里藏下了无限期望。

Max伸手去调Daniel的座椅，手臂贴在Daniel的大腿上，就足以让他一阵颤栗。Max朝空务眨了眨眼，对方心领神会地点点头，让Daniel不由得产生奇怪的质疑。但等到Daniel完全躺下了，他很快无暇理会其他，Max伸手进背包里摸出了防晒霜。他们这些年来仓促的性爱不算少，只能退而求其次的选择里，防晒霜并不算一个太差的替代品。Max挤了一些在手上，结果心血来潮的涂满了Daniel的下半身，滑腻腻的触感在掌心下慢慢推开，变成了某种不可言喻的暗示。

他的手上还沾着防晒霜，就握着Daniel的阴茎套弄起来，拇指按在前端揉了一下，卫衣里传来一声惊讶的呻吟。Max另一只手毫不客气地摸到了后穴附近，恰巧气流颠簸了一下，手指自然而然就捅了进去。

系安全带的灯闪了一下，很快又灭了。Max的手指模拟着性交的同时还不忘了照顾前面，好像这就是Daniel所能承受的极限了，他捂着脸在久违的性事中败给Max精湛的技巧。

“明明还是我教你的……”Daniel的声音微不可闻。

Max此时才不慌不忙地褪下自己的牛仔裤，语气调笑：“怎么了，还没结束呢。”

* * *

“在想什么？”Daniel停了下来，口交让他的脸憋得通红，不由自主地用下身蹭了蹭床单，好像这样就能获得一些慰藉。

Max的手指穿插在Daniel过长的卷发里，摇了摇头：“没什么，只是在想这好像是我们视频之后难得有时间聚在一起。”

* * *

整个2020始于一团混乱。

所有人四散而逃，Max和Daniel被困在了地球的两头，连能说上话的时间也是少之又少。

Max结束了直播，无聊地翻看着手机，只有令人担忧的确诊数不停跳动。他始终有些担心，但是又不知道以什么身份表达，只能点开Daniel的聊天窗口，手指动了动，又气馁地关掉。

_直播结束了？_

举起手机看到的是Daniel给自己发来的信息，Max捏紧了手机打开页面，打了几个字又删掉。

_你刚刚醒？_

_是啊，正好赶上了最后半小时，看了一会。_

Max觉得人的一生里，一定是有那么几秒是被某个灵魂附身的，不然他无法解释自己为什么按下了视频通话请求的按键。Daniel出人意料地很快接了起来，他从被子里钻出脑袋来，滔滔不绝地说起最近天气转凉的事。

Max撑着脑袋看了一会，他的思绪越飘越远，最后不知怎么脑海里闪过一些别的事来。

“我很想你在我身边的时候。”

这句话有些耐人寻味，让Daniel也为之一愣。他的脸颊立刻红了，他知道Max意有所指。Max本来倒不是这样的意思，但是Daniel的表情让他像是咬到了舌头一样不知道说什么来解释。

“如果真的……”Daniel站起来——他甚至没有穿衣服——走到了门边，视频那头传来一声清脆的咔哒锁门声，“你要试试对着视频……”

看，如此体贴的炮友，世上绝无仅有。

他看见Daniel把平板拿远了一些，现在Max可以看到他的全身，让他莫名有些怀缅自己登陆成人网站的青春。而Daniel，就是会出现在他梦中的那个完美情人，性感又不下流，撩人又不做作。

有那么几分钟，Max只是盯着视频看Daniel抚慰自己，透过薄薄的一层屏幕，遐想连篇。他想起自己的手游走在麦色的皮肤上，热情又缠绵的吻，无数个黑夜里，他们用不同的理由互相陪伴着度过了。

Max把手伸向下身，半硬的阴茎证明了一切，他确实有很久没有解决自己的欲望了。

* * *

到两人畅快淋漓地在这场性爱中释放之后，他们也没有想明白，却也不必急于今天去想。

究竟，这是怎样的一段关系？

END?

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念2020年的发糖，pure sin.  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
